Falling For You
by ChiFanFiction
Summary: Samus x Link, and also Pit x Character.


"Pit! Pit? Where are you Pit?" Palutena yelled. "I`m up here Lady Palutena!" Pit said back. Pit was floating in the sky looking at the clouds. "Pit! I need you to run to Japan..." And right away Pit left to Japan. When Pit arrived in Japan, a kid was stuck in a tree. Pit swooped down and saved the kid. A girl came out of the house and ran over to Pit. "Um.. Uh, hi. My n-name is Caitlin." The girl said. Pit immediatly looked at the girl and didnt say anything. He blushed and smiled at her. She gave him a hug and said, "Thank you so much for saving my little sister." They both looked at each other and both of their faces became bright red. Pit then flew home from Japan and laid on his bed. "Wow. That girl was so pretty." He said. "What girl?" Palutena said as she entered his room. "Oh, NOTHING. NOTHING IMPORTANT AT ALL!" He replied. Palutena gave him an unbeileving glance. "What is her name?" "Fine. Her name is Caitlin. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen!" "Ok. That is all I wanted to know. Thank you." KNOCK KNOCK. "Someone's at the door, I got it!" Pit said. He went up to the door and opened it. "Um.. hi! Caitlin!" He said to her. They both looked down at the ground with red faces. Pit said, "Why don't you come in and rela..." Caitlin moved in closer to him and kissed him. Caitlin was just as surprised that she did that then Pit. A few moments later they seperated, leaving only inches of space between them. Pit started to tear up from happiness. "I love you Pit." Caitlin said. "I...love you too." They hugged each other tightly. "What happened out here?" Palutena said as she walked into the room watching them hug. They still didn't separate from hugging but Pit replied saying, "Today is the best day of my life, Lady Palutena." Palutena just two seperated from their hug and looked at each other. Palutena looked at them in surprise, not knowing what happened. "Pit?" Caitlin said. "Yeah, Caitlin?" Pit replied. "I was wondering, would you like to come stay with my family for a while? They won't believe me if you don't come with me." Caitlin had a pleading look on her. Holy crap! She looks so cute! Pit thought to himself. "Yes... I would love to." So, the two of them made it back to Japan safely and Caitlin got to prove that she was dating Pit. Later that day, Pit and Caitlin were outside laying on the grass when Link went up to Pit and sat next to him. "So, looks like you got yourself a girl, huh, Pit?" He said. Pit replied by saying, "Yeah, she is amazing. Best thing that ever happened in my life. What has happened with your crush on Samus, or Ms. Aran, as you call her." "SHUT UP PIT! I am still working on it ok?" Link replied. "Come on, dude, me and Caitlin will come with you!" Pit said. "Yeah!" said Caitlin. "Fine. I will do it." Link, Pit, and Caitlin went to the planet Zebes, in search of Samus. When they found Samus, Link said, "You guys stay back here, ok?" They both nodded. "Um... Ms. Aran? I h-h-have a q-question for you." "What is it Link?" Samus replied in a mean tone. "It cant be anything good because nobody cares about me." "That is not true! I care about you!" "No you dont, you are just saying that to cheer me up." "No Im not!" Link then grabbed onto Samus' hand and kissed her. Samus pulled away then slapped Link. "What was that for?" She said. "I love you, Samus, and if you do not love me back, the slap me again!" Samus lifted her hand up, then collapsed in sadness on the ground. Link went over to her and comforted her. "They are perfect for each other." Pit and Caitlin said in unison as Link and Samus kissed again. Pit and Caitlin left Link and Samus to do their thing and went home to Japan. When they got home, Caitlin said, "Hey, Pit? We should go on a vacation together!" "Yeah. We should." Pit sounded kind of sad. "What's wrong, Pit?" Caitlin said to him. "I was just thinking, I am the worst boyfriend ever." "No you are not! I love you just the way you are!" "Really?" "Yes, Pit. I love you just the way you are." Back on Zebes, Link and Samus are talking, and Samus says, "Link, I love you just the way you are. I think i'm falling for you."

END


End file.
